


Tease & Seek

by The_Torturer_Writes



Series: The Many Adventures of LC [4]
Category: hbo girls
Genre: Adam's filthy mouth, F/M, PWP, Public Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: This morning, you’d teased him by parading around in the panties he liked so much and plopping a big, red kiss on his abdomen.  Dressing as swiftly as you could, you danced out the door like you were on fire before he could get you, and he vowed revenge.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Series: The Many Adventures of LC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674448
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Tease & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some Sackler today. Nothing special here. Just some debauchery in the LC universe.

“I’m coming for your panties, little cunt. 5 mins.”

The text sent your heart rate into overdrive, and you chewed your lipsticked lips. This morning, you’d teased him by parading around in the panties he liked so much and plopping a big, red kiss on his abdomen. Dressing as swiftly as you could, you danced out the door like you were on fire before he could get you, and he vowed revenge.

You’d hoped for later rather than sooner, but his threat warmed you from head to heels. There was no telling what Adam would do when he got here, but you were in his crosshairs.

It was a quiet day in the college library. Most of the staff left because most of the student body was away on holiday. You counted, remembering 2, maybe 3, students enter the building all day, which meant that you had the leeway to play one of your own sexy games.

Using the remaining minute, you tugged off your shoes and set them on the counter. You swayed onto the balls of your feet, trained your eyes on the door, and waited, strung tight and ready to go.

The bell chimed. The door opened. Adam’s beautiful face popped in. His eyes caught you behind the counter and narrowed. He pointed a finger at you chidingly, but you only hit him with the largest, brightest grin.

And then you ran.

Surprise clipped whatever clever thing he planned to say as you darted out of view and between the stacks. You heard him yell “cheater!” when he found your shoes on the counter, but you absolutely did not stop zig-zagging for even a second.

You knew your way around this place in the dark, with your eyes closed, in a blackout, and you used every nook and cranny to your advantage.

The problem, though, was that Adam was stubborn and just so goddamn LARGE. He could see over some lower stacks, and his stride was unfairly quick for such a sizable man. 

“Why are you so fucking fast, you monster?!” You stopped for the briefest of minutes to throw a book over your shoulder in hopes it would slow him down.

He snarled around the corner you’d just abandoned and stomped down the now-empty lane. You just missed his snatchy hand. He gained on you with every step; and when he caught you around the middle, you shrieked and flailed as he lifted you into the air.

Goddammit.

He caught you in the library's wing that was 80% windows, and you knew he didn’t give a single shit about that fact.

“NO NOT HERE!”

You shouted and wiggled, kicking your feet and trying to dislodge yourself, but he only tightened his arms around your stomach. He didn’t let your feet hit the floor until you met the smooth edge of the work desk.

“Oh, yes.” He bit at your shoulder. “Right fucking here.”

Any bit of leverage you had disappeared. He tucked you so tight against the table you couldn’t step back, sideways, or any ways. He sucked a mark right into the middle of your neck, and his impatient fingers tugged up your pencil skirt quicker than you could process.

“Adam! Someone will see.”

He planted his warm hand in the center of your back and bent you over the table, grinding his pelvis into you. You could feel him, seemingly always mouth-wateringly hard inside those tight pants. You pushed back on the shiny surface to raise back up, but he delivered such a hard smack to your ass you cried out and stilled.

“Mm. Yep.” 

You could practically hear him nodding and knew he was wholly enjoying the moment and the picture you made — all professionally dressed with your ass up, skirt bunched around your waist.

“Should have thought of that sooner, little cunt. Too late now.”

Panties? Gone. Hips? Lifted. Adam’s fingers? Sunk deep.

The whine that came from your lips as his long fingers found their spongy mark startled even you. You hopped onto your toes, forgetting completely that anyone in the courtyard below would see you.

None of that mattered. It only mattered that he was caressing your insides in just the perfect way.

“There she is. Always wet for me, aren’t you little cunt?”

Adam had this knack. He could make you cum faster than you ever had in your entire life, more easily than you ever had in your entire life. Now, you were barreling towards precisely that at warp speed because he fondled you with both expert hands. One pressed your slippery clit into your body, and the other added another thick finger to your soaked channel.

“Jesus. Adam!” You screeched and writhed, seconds away from bliss. “Pleaseyesplease.”

His sinful, skillful fingers withdrew, and your head shot up off the desk with a loud grumble. You glared over your shoulder, angry that he got you so close only to abandon the bid. He chuckled at you, shaking his head while he worked his zipper.

“Such a greedy thing. Not happy unless you’ve got my cock, hm?”

He wasted no more time. He wanted to be inside of you as much as you wanted him there. Gripping both hips, he lifted you onto your very toes, lined you up, and pushed the swollen, weeping head of his dick past your swollen, glistening lips.

It was delicious in its depravity, and you floated through the very idea of it.

He was here. At your work. Fucking you out in the open the way he always teased he would.

Your hand flew back to grasp at his wrist. His fingers dug into the meat of your hip, and you glanced back over your shoulder to watch him. The first push was your favorite part. The faces and sounds he made every time he filled you were almost as good as the filling itself.

He barely bottomed out when he threw into a quick pace. You knew he’d been thinking about fucking you all morning, and you’d given him the perfect opportunity to make it even better. He had been threatening to fuck you where everybody in the library could see for months. That fantasy was one of his favorites, and secretly yours, too.

You tried to contain your moans, biting your lip to cap them off at a whimper, but it only spurred Adam on. He dug his fingers in so hard you could feel the fingernails and plowed into you sloppy and rough.

“Don’t fucking pretend to be shy now.”

Adam lifted you up further until your feet weren’t even touching the ground. He tipped you into just the right position for his cock to delve further in, and you shouted in time to the repeated rubbing against that mind-numbing spot inside.

You clamped your hand over your mouth and howled, each eager thrust driving you further into a frenzy. The desk jolted and jarred with Adam’s full-tilt railing, and the slap of his body against yours echoed off desks, the glossy tiled floor, and the bare windows.

“Shit, that’s it. Make that hungry pussy tighten.”

Screwing your eyes shut, you drifted into that hazy, keening space between this incredible need to have something on your clit and the oncoming deep, deep orgasm he figured out how to give you. You shook, digging your fingers into his wrist as another slick wave rolled out of your cunt.

He growled and cursed as your pussy obeyed, tightening up and spasming as you came on so many muffled shouts you sounded possessed by the devil. The last few thrusts came so sharp  you knew there would be a straight-line bruise along your abdomen.

“Such. A. Dirty. Fucking. Cunt.”

His breath skipped, and he groaned and cursed through gritted teeth. He came on a loud groan, and you felt it reverberate in your pussy, causing you to clamp down around him the way that drove him crazy.

When he stuttered and gulped down a strangled noise, you fucking preened. He could fuck you mindless, reduce you to a babbling, crying mess. But when you clenched around his sensitive cock like that, he was fucking  _ yours _ , struck dumb and gaping.

For a long moment, the only things you heard were your erratic breathing and the roar of rushing blood in your ears. Something filtered in, though, and you looked around for what it could be.

Laughing, Adam slapped your ass and pointed to the window. As he pulled out, you propped up onto your elbows and looked down only to groan in absolute mortification.

There was a small group of students on the quad shouting and cheering for the vulgar show their goddamn librarian had just given them for free.


End file.
